The Keroro Platoon Meets Pokemon
by TheSgtPonyFanGirl
Summary: My first story. I hope I did good.
1. Chapter 1: A New Plan

The Keroro Platoon Meets Pokémon

Chapter 1: A New Plan _

"So are we actually going to invade something, or are we just going to raise money for some stupid Gundam Models?" Giroro said, highly irritated because of Keroro's previous plans that week.

"Not exactly." Said Keroro while munching on some Star fruit.

"Then why are we here?"

"We are all going to another dimension to observe what they do. So when we come back, we will use our information to enslave Pekopon!" Said Keroro with a grin.

"That's a great idea Mister Sargent!" Shouted Tamama.

"Kukukukuku…" Laughed Kululu while he pulled out a small machine.

"What's that for?" Said Giroro.

"I had Kululu build a machine to transport us to another dimesion, DUH." Said Keroro.

"Well Keroro, I think this might be your smartest plan yet. For a second, I was starting to thing you were an idiot. Oh wait, you are." Said Giroro.

"I am going to ignore your last sentence, because I am excited for my greatest plan ever!" Keroro said gleefully. "But to make it work, we need all of our platoon."

Dororo didn't need to hear it twice. He jumped from the ceiling happily. "You actually remembered me this time!" He said with tears in his eyes.

Finally, the platoon was all together.

"Well Kululu, fire at wi**-**"

Right then Natsumi Hinata, filled with rage, burst through the doors of the underground base.

"Did you think you could just slip away like that, and think you wouldn't get caught?!" She yelled.

Natsumi grabbed Keroro by the head.

"It's your day to do the chores, and you are not going to get out of it!" She said.

"But…" Keroro mumbled.

"No! It's your turn!" Natsumi said while twisting Keroro's body.

"Geeeerrrroooo!" Screamed Keroro.

Natsumi flung Keroro towards a wall.

While in the air, Keroro yelled "Kululu, now!"

"Right away sir. Kukukukuku…" Kululu pressed a button on the small machine. Then everyone jumped in. (Keroro landed inside)

Natsumi was unsure of what was happening but she knew it wasn't good.

"Get back here you stupid frogs!"

But it was already too late.

The portal had closed.

So did you like chapter 1? This is my first story, but I think I did good.

I better start on chapter 2 now. Bye! :D


	2. Chapter 2: A New World

The Keroro Platoon Meets Pokemon

Chapter 2: A New World

Keroro woke up with pain.

"_It must have been the fact Natsumi flung me across the room, and into the portal." _Keroro thought.

He sat up with a start.

"Oh, that's right!" He said.

He looked around.

"Crap! They were probably teleported somewhere else!" Keroro said aloud.

He stood up and started walking around the forest he was in. He stepped on something. Them he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"NIDOKING!"

Keroro slowly turned around and said "U-um…nice..little..uh..creature."

The Nidoking was in a rage, and looking at what was under Keroro.

Keroro looked under his feet.

"Oh, are these your berries?" Said Keroro, wiping his feet.

The Nidoking used Megahorn on Keroro. He kept attacking Keroro, not giving him a chance to flee.

By the time Keroro had escaped, he was already close to blacking out.

"Gotta find somebody to help me.." He said. "But who? Who would even listen?"

Just then he heard other voices ahead.

"Maybe we should stop here and take a break for now?" Said a young male voice.

"Sounds great!" Said another one.

"Pikachu!"

"I can cook something up for lunch for everyone!" Said a female voice.

"YAY FOOD!" Shouted a little girl.

"_Maybe they are people I can trust!I guess I'll take a chance…" _Keroro thought.

He limped out of the bushes, drawing their attention.

"Woah! What kind of Pokémon is that?" Ash said.

"Not sure, but it doesn't look good." Said Clemont.

Keroro walked forward a little more, but finally blacked out.

Ash ran forward and grabbed Keroro, Pikachu following him.

"Bonnie, get a blanket!" Serena shouted.

"Got it!" Bonnie replied.

Clemont got a bed ready for the poor creature, while Serena quickly cooked some food.

With Keroro in his arms, Ash looked at Pikachu and asked "Pikachu, have you ever seen a Pokémon like this?"

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu replied, shaking his head.

Ash laid Keroro on a bed and covered him in a blanket.

"I hope you wake up soon…" He said.

Chapter 2 done! I hope you liked it! :D


End file.
